


When's the Cat's Away...

by misumaru



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seduction might be the best way to ease Akira's loneliness, but Shiki's going to run out of guards one of these days...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When's the Cat's Away...

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Shiki Bad End 1. For the Consent play/negotiation on my [Season of Kink](http://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/) card. Big thanks to [ldybastet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet) for another speedy beta! :D
> 
> **Disclaimer:** All characters used in this story are the property of Nitro+Chiral.

Somewhere, buried deep in the back of Akira’s mind, his old self was horrified at what he was doing. How had death and seduction become a game to him? And yet, what else was he supposed to do when Shiki was away? It wasn’t like he didn’t give his victims a chance to say no…

Most of the guards knew well enough to stay out of his and Shiki’s games by now, but there was always someone too new or too cocky to reject Akira’s advances. This guard obviously fit into the new category, and wasn’t too popular either, judging by the way his fellows had fled and left him defenceless as Akira had approached.

Still, the man was making a valiant effort not to give in. Any initial attempts at conversation were met with one word answers, and he refused to even look in Akira’s direction until Akira grabbed his uniform lapels and started to plead. Akira dipped his head, looking up at the man through the messy strands of his hair with wide eyes to create a picture of innocence. “Please? I’m so lonely…”

The guard swallowed and averted his eyes again, much to Akira’s frustration. Time for a different approach, one that never failed. He unbuttoned his shirt a little further, exposing more of his chest and a livid red bite mark on his collarbone. Funny, he’d forgotten that Shiki had left that there last night. He made to cover it back up, but noticed how the guard’s eyes were drawn to it. Akira grinned and let his fingers trace along the edge of the mark, pale skin accentuating the redness of the bite. “You heard us last night, didn’t you? Heard me moan as Shiki fucked me over and over, took me in every way possible… Don’t you want to see what that’s like? To make me moan for you?”

There was a red flush to the man’s cheeks now, and Akira could feel his heart thumping wildly beneath his palms. Just one more push… Akira stood up on his tiptoes, whispering into the guard’s ear. “Shiki won’t be back for hours…”

That seemed to do it. All pretence of resistance crumbled as the guard wrapped his arms around Akira’s fragile frame. Akira couldn’t help but notice the way his victim’s hands shook as he let Akira guide him towards his and Shiki’s plush bed, the way he fumbled as he pulled at the various ties and zippers of his uniform. Just nerves, or was it his first time, Akira wondered idly. Now that he looked at the man, he did seem so young… The old Akira felt a pang of guilt at the thought, but it was quickly brushed aside. Anybody working for Shiki should know the risks by now - Akira hardly considered it his fault. “Lie down.”

The man obediently did as he was told before Akira straddled his hips in an easy, practiced motion. The soft brown hair and eyes of the guard reminded him of someone as he looked up at Akira from the bed, someone from long ago. But who, he couldn’t… He shook his head, dislodging the thought, and refocused on the cock now slipping inside of him. Whoever it was didn’t matter, nothing from before Shiki did.

They’d barely managed to get settled into an easy rhythm when the commotion started outside. The noise of panicked shouts and feet rushing to line the hallways made it clear exactly who had returned. He was early today… The guard twisted beneath him, tried to shove Akira off and get a look at the door. “Is that…?”

Akira grabbed the man’s chin and turned it back, forcing him to look at Akira’s face. “Just keep going.”

Ignoring the increasing volume of footsteps outside, Akira continued to ride the body beneath him, wringing out as much pleasure as he could before Shiki burst through the door and plunged his katana directly into the unfortunate man’s heart. Akira merely rolled off to one side and pouted up at his lover. “You didn’t even let him finish, how cruel.” 

Shiki leaned over and tilted Akira’s face upward with one finger. “If you cared about cruelty, you wouldn’t have slept with him in the first place.”

“True.” Akira sprawled on his back, idly stroking himself as Shiki pushed the now cooling body to the floor. Someone would be along to clean it up later. “I’m not finished either.”

For a moment, Shiki chose to ignore Akira in favour of cleaning the blood from his sword. Akira almost thought he’d have to finish himself off, but then Shiki stalked towards him, grabbing him by his thin hips and turning him onto his hands and knees. Shiki’s voice was quietly reproachful over the sound of a zipper being pulled down. “I’m running out of guards.”

“Then maybe you shouldn’t leave me alone for so long.” Any further conversation was lost as Shiki grabbed Akira’s hips roughly and thrust inside all the way to the hilt, filling him completely. He didn’t even give Akira a chance to recover before he pulled out and snapped his hips forward again, keeping up a punishing pace. All Akira could do was moan in satisfaction, fingers clawing at the sheets in an attempt to stay upright. After all, this was what he had really been craving. Akira knew he could never be truly satisfied by anyone other than Shiki. Not anymore.

Shiki’s rough thrusts shook the bed, sending Akira’s hand slipping across the blood-stained sheets. He found himself half-sprawled over the bed, unable stay on his hands under the force of Shiki’s onslaught. One of Shiki’s hands started to twist and fondle Akira’s cock and balls in a way that gave him equal amounts of intense pain and pleasure, making him moan helplessly as he came all over Shiki’s hand. It didn’t take long for Shiki to follow, hot liquid spilling deep inside Akira’s exhausted body.

As Akira lay panting on the bed, Shiki looked down at his come-covered hand dispassionately. “Look at the mess you’ve made.” 

Shiki held out his gloved hand to Akira and he took it gratefully, wiping the soiled leather clean with his tongue and savouring the bitter taste of his own come. “I’ll be back tonight. Should I expect to find another man in my bed, or will you behave yourself?”

Akira spread his legs, running his fingers through some of Shiki’s come that had escaped him and trickled down his thighs. “I’ll see how bored I get.”

Shiki reached out, cupping Akira’s face with his hand and almost looked like he wanted to say something, but his eyes hardened and then he turned on his heel and left. The door closed, leaving Akira alone once again.


End file.
